Starks Daughter
by FanWhoWrites
Summary: Hermione is Tony Stark's Daughter and Fleur Delacour's Mate just doesn't know it yet. Hermione is staying at One of her dad's houses in England trying to decide if she should go to hogwarts with her so called 'friends', Fleur is trying to get her mate to be hers... What happens when they find out the others a witch? What happens when her so called friends find out the truth?
1. Chapter 1

Looks like: Nina Dobrev

Age:15 almost 16  
Squad: Nikki, Dylan, Jessica, Sophie, Vanessa, Dan, Selena, Lyza, Ty  
Nicknames: Mimi, Mya, Princess(Tony), , Warrior Princess, Baby Girl (Dylan), Lil mama.  
Relationship: Kelly(Ex-Girlfriend almost 1 1/2 month), Kevin (ex-boyfriend almost 1 year)  
Introduction: Hey I'm Mia Stark I pretended to be Hermione Granger for 5 years because of my daddio Tony Stark but I think that maybe over I'll get into that later when I'm less mad. Im a Avenger which sometimes can be fun, I did/am helping Cap with TWS I have 9 close friends who you will also meet soon they're crazy but I love them. I have a IQ higher than 170, I work with my dad usually at Stark Tower in New York but right now I'm at one of the houses in London, England. I am a bookworm that much was true, and I'm alittle bit of a know-it-all. I draw, paint, play a couple instruments and sing. I've been told I'm alittle mean and sarcastic. But that's all for now See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Mia's POV:

"No... Because they thought that biotch was telling the truth!" I exclaimed while on FaceTime with my friends. "Wtf how gullible are those people!?" Sophie asked annoyed "Have you meet these people I'm surprised they know how to fucking count" I stated. Laughing they all agreed "Well I'ma go pretend to stand the people at this party" Jessica said. "Haha have fun with the old people" I replied joking before we all bid our goodbyes and signed off. I got up before going to turn off Jarvis so my dad isn't a stalker. I go into my 'girly cave' as my dad likes to put it, I go to the tv and put on a random movie to fall asleep to, I walked backwards go to the couch to lay down as I lay down I notice that the couch doesn't feel right almost like someone was sitting on it.

But no one else is here my friends are back home and so are Pepper and Dad, I jump up and spun around to see a beautiful blonde/golden haired girl... Wait beautiful she just broke into your house FOCUS. "Who are you?!" I shouted at her really wishing I hadn't turned off Jarvis, Left my phone in my room, and decided to not put some of my weapons in here. "Calm down my feisty kitten" She replied calmly with a french accent "Calm Down! Calm DoWN! you just broke into my house! GET OUT" I yelled once more than ended up shrieking. "But I just got here..." She said sadly getting up walking towards me... and why would she be sad.. she broke in.. "Wha... What are you doing?" I asked surprisingly softly because while I was thinking she pushed me into a wall.

"Nothing my kitten" She replied innocently while playing with my shirt and hair then kissing me! "Don't call me that my name's Mia" I told her as sharply as I could. "Fleur... My name's Fleur" She said "Well good for you.. Fleur well how about this I introduce you to a good friend of mine" I said pulling her down the stairs while she looked confused. "Wh-" She started but I cut her off saying "The Door!" then slamming it shut, and locking it "and have fun back at whatever nut house you came from" I yelled for her to hear before storming up the stairs going to my room an trying to go to sleep not knowing how crazy tomorrow would be...


	3. Chapter 3

Mia's POV:  
Waking up has always been a problem for me it's 8:30am right now, I know that may seem kinda early but with my job I'm supposed to be awake before 6am which is insane and only happens when someone forces me. I get up from my bed groaning because It's early and I'm tired. I get dressed in a long sleeved shirt that said "I speak fluent sarcasm" and a pair of skinny jeans, an go turn on Jarvis greeting him "Morning Jarvis sorry about shutting you off again but my dad can be annoying" Jarvis then replied "Good Morning Mia". I then went down to the kitchen to find Pepper was there... "PEPPER" I shrieked with joy and shock, racing up to her hugging her "Good to see you too Mimi" Pepper said chuckling "It's been probably a year Pep..." I exclaimed releasing her. "I know I missed you... oh and you have a friend here" Pepper said going back to cooking something. Wait a 'friend' who the hell... "What friend?.. my friends aren't in London" I said extremely confused.

"Z'ell I 'anted to Zuprise you Mya" I heard a familiar voice, I turned to see Fleur the brakey in crazy pretty chick... Shit "Wha-What are you..." I started pointing at her but Fleur cut me off "What do you want a hug? here" Fleur said after cutting me off and going to me and hugging me while trapping me in between her arms... This Bitc- "Aww aren't you two so cute... Foods done" Pepper said from behind crazy then putting pancakes and hashbrowns on the table "Come on girls" Pep continued gesturing towards the table, Fleur released me then pulled me to the table " So Fleur you're from France?" Pepper asked her while they ate their breakfast... well the two of them I was stabbing mine/eating very little. "Z'es I am" Fleur answered "Really I wish Mia told us.. her father has a couple places there" Pepper told her while giving me judgy eyes "Me too... It 'ould of been nice to see you" Fleur replied then looked to me with fake sadness... GRRRRR

"Mia I just remember your father wanted me to tell you since you turned Jarvis off last night that you will be needed by Tuesday" Pep told me giving me a 'shit about to hit the fan' look "Really.. Okayyy that's good... I think" I stated mumbling the end to myself, After eating and them talking Pepper got up saying "So Fleur are you going with Mia tonight?" Pepper asked her "no" I tried to say but Fleur cut me off saying "Yes" louder. "Okay... Well I'm needed at a meeting, you girls have fun" Pepper said before starting to grab things, I start to walk over and up the stairs with the crazy pretty girl behind me... once we get to my room I tried to shut the door on her but she blocked it with her foot so I just let go of it and went over to my desk where my phone, and laptop, among other things were. "What's that?" she asked me looking at my laptop confused... Seriously Where did she live under a rock "A laptop" I told her. "Show me" She said looking interested so I opened my laptop when to my personal icon because I have one for STARK Industries, The Avengers, Etc. went to my music playlist turning it on. (Forget Me Now by Against The Current)  
Hey  
Dear whoever, do you remember?  
It's me old whatshername  
Can't believe it you ain't dreamin'  
I don't look quite the same  
But history repeats itself  
I kept making a scene  
I kept raising hell  
Now they call me a queen  
And you're under my spell  
So tell me how does it feel?  
Well...  
I'm looking down from the skyline  
Dancing on the moonlight  
Can you see my name in the stars?  
Yeah, I bet you won't forget me now  
My voice on the air waves  
It's echoing louder and louder  
I bet you won't forget me now  
I bet you won't forget me now  
Hey whoever it's been forever  
I know you know my name  
I heard ya still tryna steal my throne  
I guess some things never change  
Always knew I'd make it out  
Live a life you dream about  
Now the world's in my hands  
According to plan  
I'm looking down from the skyline  
Dancing on the moonlight  
Can you see my name in the stars?  
Yeah, I bet you won't forget me now  
My voice on the air waves  
It's echoing louder and louder  
I bet you won't forget me now  
I bet you won't forget me now  
Said you were gonna run this town  
Now you get high and just drive around  
It didn't happen like you thought it would, yeah  
Hit me up like, "hope you're good"  
And "can you put me on the list tonight?"  
And "by the way I got this clothing line"  
Trying to talk like we're old friends  
But, you don't even know who I am  
Who I am, who I am  
I'm looking down from the skyline  
Dancing on the moonlight  
Can you see my name in the stars  
Yeah, I bet you won't forget me now  
My voice on the air waves  
It's echoing louder and louder  
I bet you won't forget me now  
I bet you won't forget me now  
I bet you won't forget me now  
I bet you won't forget me now  
I bet you won't

"This is really good!" She yelled over my speakers, dancing alittle. Then another song came on (Fifth Harmoy Ft. Ty Dolla $ign)  
I ain't worried 'bout nothin'  
I ain't wearin' na nada  
I'm sittin' pretty, impatient, but I know you gotta  
Put in them hours, I'mma make it harder  
I'm sending pic after picture, I'mma get you fired  
I know you're always on the night shift  
But I can't stand these nights alone  
And I don't need no explanation  
'Cause baby, you're the boss at home  
You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work  
But you gotta put in work, work, work, work, work, work, work  
You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work  
Let my body do the work, work, work, work, work, work, work, work  
We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh  
We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh  
Let's put it into motion  
I'mma give you a promotion  
I'll make it feel like a vacay, turn the bed into an ocean  
We don't need nobody, I just need your body  
Nothin' but sheets in between us, ain't no getting off early

Fleur moved closer to me, pulling me from my chair and pulling me very close like no space in between us close "Wh-What are you doing?" I asked stuttering "This song makes me think dirty thoughts" She answered kissing me but this time my stupid teenage hormones responded and kissed her back... Yes it was my teenage hormones nothing more... Then my work ringtone went off, I jumped back and turned my music off, grabbed my phone, answering it "Mia Stark Speaking" I said to whoever was on the other line. "Princess I know Pepper told you tomorrow but I almost found Loki's scepter and need your help" My dad said in a rush "Okay I'll pull up all I can right now in my lab and get the plane to get here I'll get on it obviously and get back to the tower" I replied also in a hurry while running out the room not caring if crazy chick was behind me or not. When I got to the lab I signed into everything changed the call to the com and asked JARVIS to " JARVIS can you pull up all mine and dads information on Loki's scepter?" "Yes Miss. Stark" He replied while doing so.

"Okay the plane should be there soon enough": My dad said through the com "Ok how far did you get with the scepter" I asked going through all the info I could "To say it shortly we need to close in on it's location to completely close in on what and how they are using it" He explained. As you can tell he acts different towards me then he does to other people... I'm his daughter so take what you want from that, "Okay so can you do a cross reference on files 87 and 31" I asked my dad then rolled my chair over to the left screen an started to re-decipher everything I needed to find where it was and if we were right about who took it after 45 minutes of me and my dad talking back an forth, and researching I remembered that Fleur-Crazy Pretty Chick was still here. I turned around to see her in a different chair just watching me work with shock and interest so I had no other choice then to turn back around because JARVIS was telling me my plane will be arriving soon and my car has arrived, so I told my dad "Okay I'll do as much as I can on my flight home bye" "Bye princess" My dad replied then we hung up an I grabbed my laptops then ran downstairs with Fleur behind me and with that we were picked up an taken to the airport...


End file.
